Soaring
by xxpoisonouslovexx
Summary: Enter a land full of Demons, Mikos, Humans, Hanyous, and Dragons. Where the most powerful, weathly, or royal own Dragon. But only the powerful are Riders of these Dragons. One girl thatcan change the fate of the world, but can she change a few hearts too.


Sorry Guys…first of all to say not writing this story for a couple of years…my computer erased everything, so I lost all my copies of my stories. I read my stories and decided to redo it again after I got inspired again, so here I am writing…don't own anything of Inuyasha or Dragon Rider..ciao

-poison-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE: Returning Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rusk colored sun started it's dawn upon the new morning, all was quiet, expect for the chirping of the early birds in sky, the young deer's waking up in drowsy silence, the… "WOOOOHOOO BABY". The deer's bolted out of their sleeping spots as the birds screeched flying out the way as 7 dark shapes took the sky, as the sun's ray started to reach to the top, as if it was competing to see who flew higher with the creatures that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Girls, honestly, do you have to be this loud", Professor Julia who watched with an eagle eye as the four girls swoop down into the valley shouted out. Flying over the majestic river that opened down into a waterfall, the girls ignored her of course, sweeping into the clouds that hid the magical kingdoms of the North, West, East and of course the South. Rushing out of the steam of clouds with droplets hanging on the shiny plates of the magical creatures flew the first ever female Dragons after 1000 years of disappearances. In the rear flew Sango, always on the lookout, you never know who would be chasing us, her dragon flying proud with a silver-grey coat that sparkled when the sun hit the right spots. Ayame on the side, with her deep emerald dragon that dove around in circles trying to dry all the droplets off her. Kagome on the opposite of Ayame with a midnight black dragon that flew with grace that surprisingly Kagome did not have, than again Kagome was real a big klutz. I flew in the front, on the lookout for any soldiers that may have spied us as we entered the realm where the male dominated population of Dragons lived peacefully. But then again we flew under a invisible shield of our top 2 Professors and Headmistress.

We slowed down as we passed the forest that once held a major part in our childhood adventures. It was almost 4 years, okay maybe a bit over 4 years, but who was counting those extra 10 months. I mean it isn't 5 years because there is still 2 months till it's actually counted as a year. We were coming home, but not in happiness, because we all knew what was to be expected of us when we returned home. GET MARRIED. Please get real, I am still a 19 year old virgin who still haven't seen the world. Can you blame me, I mean the guys we all were engaged are assholes, who probably would have been born into this world with 'JERK' written on their forehead.

The reason we were marrying was because of the Treaty, man I hate that word. In order for everyone else to compromise making sure there was no more war with the Dragon Riders, which was most off, our lives were sacrificed come on, like really. But then again we were too young and were sent off to Academy to have proper education. It was a regular academy school with a twist; the males that went to that school became riders, while girls couldn't. It wasn't the lack of wanting, but more like only men could be Riders, with the exception of the women Professors there, they used Dragons that were solely for the intent of travelling, but not keeping. No one knows how those eggs appear in the hands only males, but they did. But then like every other biological way of nature, there are also exceptions, more like mutations. Even though we were girls, after first half of our first year was done, Dragon Eggs appeared in our hands, we didn't know why, but we certainly didn't care until we found out why we received the eggs, to become Riders of Dragons basically the top powerful females to rule over the Dragons with their mates_. 'Well, you can't say it was not interesting, we certainly learned much over the years we stayed together'._ I looked down; my dragon was the colour of pure white, like a white dove one would say. She was the White Dragon the pure kind, basically a myth and a bedtime story a parent told to a child at night, but she was my dragon. Which was so cool because no one else had a dragon like her, totally sweet, imagining myself rubbing that slut Kagura's face with this. _'I honestly have to meet all these peoples who talk about to yourself'_, my Dragon said. Tanit was named after the Phoenician myth name of a goddess of love, the moon and the stars, possibly meaning "serpent lady. In Egyptian her name means "land of Neith." But then again her color at night did remind of the full moon, which in turn reminds me of my fiancé, which causes me to become really depressed. _'Honestly, if my coat color reminds me of him, then it says he has great tastes'_ she teased. "Hardy;har-har young lady, you should retire of being my dragon and go open your own comedy show", I muttered to her. 'You are quite right, looking after you has been enough, I really should go do my own thing', Tanit replied in a serious voice, before spiraling down laughing as I gripped her back.

Laughing she rose to where the others were, circling high above where a huge crowd stood. My grip tightened on her as I saw many me with their own dragons encircling them. "Omg, did they freaking advertise we were coming back with a damn speaker or something?" Ayame whispered, her eyes widening. Kagome was looking for escape pathways as Sango took out her knives in case of a fight. "Alright girls, this is it, remember at our signal, you descend down, and remember keep your Dragons AWAY from those male dragons down there. We will go down there and explain, but there may problems, especially after 1000 years, the first female dragons have appeared and in the hands of young females too." Our headmistress Kadede said loudly enough it fell on our ears as doomsday. "But remember your highly intelligent females, who have an important job as of now, you will be mated, but not until you say you're comfortable enough with your future mate" she then softly said, and then arching her eyebrows said "But then again, I will never have my doubts on your man-hunting skills, after all you certainly made your conquests at school known thoroughly, leaving many broken-hearts behind. I have no doubt that you will get your mate to fall for you." With that she dove out of the invisible shield leaving us behind to wait for her signal. "Behave" Professors Julia and Draco said with smirks and dove too with their dragons.

"Headmistress Kadade is right, how come we can't make them fall for us anyway? We certainly have practice with all those boys at the schools." Sango said shifting her body to see what was happening down below. "Exactly why we can't make them fall, those were boys, these are men!" Kagome exclaimed. "_We'll do it, we have already surpassed many tests, and how can we not do this too!" _Kagome's Dragon Mindy which was a pet form of English Melinda, meaning "black/dark serpent" or "sweet serpent" and was she ever sweet. "True….but you have told me about you fiancé Sango whose Dragon is also a groper like him!" Sango's Dragon Bellinda was the English variant spelling of German Belinda, meaning "bright serpent" or "bright linden tree." "Have to admit Sango, that's pretty funny, your fiancé a pervert along with his Dragon too" Ayame hooted as her Dragon Chusi giggled, her name a Native American Hopi name meaning "snake flower." _'Hey look that's the signal, it's time for a show ladies'_ Tanit purred and without further ado we dove down to the valley where our future was held.


End file.
